


Burnt Bacon

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Logan Lucky AU, Logan Lucky crossover, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Star Wars crossover, Travelling Rey, West Virginia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Clyde Logan likes his bacon burnt. But no-one else seems to like it like that.Except the beautiful British girl in the next booth...Tumblr: https://waterlilyrose.tumblr.com/





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm insatiable with Clyde Logan/Rey fics and I don't care who knows.

 

Clyde Logan liked his bacon well done. Real well done. Some might even say burnt but it _ain’t_. It’s just _real_ well done.

 

Jimmy understood this and, whenever he made breakfast, he made sure to char the bacon a bit. He normally made a fresh batch for himself but Clyde didn’t mind. Everyone had their own bacon preferences.

 

The problem was that most of the county didn’t share his liking for it so well cooked. There was a local greasy spoon cafe that drivers normally stopped at for coffee and a piece of pie. It was a nice cafe with good food and normally ran by Maz Katana. She was the tiniest and oldest woman Clyde had ever seen and would have been his Grandmommy’s age if the roof hadn’t collapsed on her.

 

Damn Logan Curse.

 

Unfortunately the mentality ‘ _the customer is always right_ ’ hadn’t quite reached Boone County. In fact, Maz’s mentality seemed to be ‘ _the customer’s a fucking a_ _ss_ _hole_ ’.

 

Which meant that whenever he requested his bacon real well done, he was normally shot down.

 

“No, Clyde. I already told you – burning bacon is sacrilegious. And I just got new pans.”

 

“Aww c’mon Maz.” Jimmy pleaded on his brother’s behalf – Mellie always said that Clyde had a mouth that was born for pouting. “If he eats all the bacon in the pan, none is wasted.”

 

“My bacon pan is huge and normally I cook enough to serve a family of five.” Maz countered.

 

Clyde considered taking whatever bacon he didn’t finish home with him in a bag. But he didn’t like bacon cold and not even the pigs in the nearby farm liked it much. So he sighed and ordered eggs instead. No point getting in a flap about it.

 

Aside from Maz’s unwillingness to burn bacon, he still went there most mornings for a coffee. After the heist, money weren’t really an issue and he wasn’t so willing to scratch his fancy arm by cooking. Besides, nothing he cooked tasted as good as Maz’s cooking.

 

Except bacon.

 

So he was in a booth minding his own and reading a paper when he heard an unfamiliar voice behind him in the booth to the back of him.

 

“Can I have bacon and eggs with the bacon really really crispy, please?”

 

Two things got Clyde’s attention. One – he’d never heard that voice before. It sounded foreign to Boone County or even America. Sounded… British. It was a lovely voice. Two – crispy bacon?

 

“I don’t burn bacon, Darling. And I’m not gonna start doing it just for one customer-”

 

“I’ll have some.”

 

Clyde didn’t know what got into him – he was normally a man who kept his words to himself but… well, he liked crispy bacon. And if this lady wanted some…

 

The girl in the booth turned around and looked at Clyde.

 

Clyde nearly snorted his coffee out of his nose.

 

Girls like her weren’t found in Boone County. Okay, well, maybe Jimmy’s new girl Sylvia was the closest to understated that he’d seen. Generally he was used to girls who looked like Mellie. Girls with curled hair, jewelled nails and tans that were just a tiny bit too orange and definitely from one of those cans that Mellie swore by. Girls who looked glamorous and with hair that never moved. Girls that always looked past him and at Jimmy (especially in the old days).

 

If this girl is wearing any make-up he can’t see it. And she definitely doesn’t need it. Freckles pepper her nose and her tanned cheeks. She’s got a natural glow that surely came out of being out of doors and not from a spray can. Clyde tries to take in as much of her as he can – little nose, big hazel eyes, hair tied up in… was that three buns?! And a smile that seemed to be growing.

 

Maz broke through their revelry.

 

“Oh I might of known(!) Alright fine! But I don’t want any leftovers!” And she sauntered off to give an order of bacon.

 

“Thanks!” The girl smiled at Clyde. She had perfect teeth. Clyde gave a shy smile back but kept his lips tight together. Mellie kept saying he had a lovely smile but his teeth were a tiny bit crooked. Best not to show them off to this… vision. “No seems to get that some of us like our bacon crispy.”

 

“You mean burnt?” Clyde asked.

 

“Same thing. It doesn’t taste right when it’s all soft.”

 

Clyde nodded. He got it. He went to turn away to give this angel some peace when he saw her get up and with astonishment sit opposite him in his booth.

 

“You’re a local; I take it?”

 

“Got a bar just up the road.”

 

“A bar? Impressive.”

 

“Not really.” Clyde shrugged embarrassed. Duck Tape was not exactly an upmarket establishment but he doubted he would want it to be a chain anyway. Local things lose their soul that way.

 

“So what’s you name then, Mr Burnt-Bacon Man?” She smiled at him with teeth again. It made the back of his neck hot.

 

“Clyde Logan.”

 

“Rey Niima.” She held out her hand to shake. He took it in his own and tried not to tremble at her touch.

 

“You aint from round here, are you?” Clyde pointed out a little redundantly. He would have never have forgotten this girl if he had seen her at Mellie’s Salon.

 

“No,” she gave a little shake of the head, “I’m renting a flat not far down the road for a few weeks. I wanted to see at least one part of the States before I go back to London to settle into… whatever I will end up doing.”

 

“You on a college break?” She seemed the right age to go to college. Rey shakes her head sadly.

 

“Going to university is expensive. And I couldn’t pursuade Student Finance to cough up what was needed. Even with my savings I would only be able to manage one year. So I decided that travelling before settling down would be a good way to spend my ill-gotten gains.”

 

Clyde is saved from saying anything when Maz comes back with their breakfast. The bacon is charred and nearly burnt – just how he likes it. Maz tuts and shakes her head as Clyde picks up a strip and shoves it in his mouth. Rey is also tucking into her breakfast with gusto and makes several moans of delight with his mouth stuffed with eggs and bacon.

 

Clyde is thanking whoever’s listening that his lap is hidden under the table – he’s sure his cock just jumped with ecstasy. It’s been a long time since a lady made any kind of sound like that around him.

 

They enjoy their crispy bacon in relatively silence for a moment or two.

 

“Hey,” Rey says after a swig of coffee, “if you’re local, maybe you know a place that needs a helping hand?”

 

“What, like, cashier or check out or something?” Clyde asks.

 

“Well, yeah, if its going. But I’m also pretty good at fixing things.”

 

“What kind of things?”

 

“Cars. I used to work in a scrap yard.”

 

Clyde looks at her and then down at her hands. They’re little hands with practical nails that are unpainted and he can see little callouses and scars. He probably subconsciously felt them when they shook hands but his arms felt like too much of a live-wire to really notice.

 

“Well,” Clyde looks out the window at the cars parked up outside the cafe, “Earl owns a yard down on 3rd. My sister Mellie used to work there before she started doing hair and stuff. Not many girls know about cars – Earl will probably be happy to take you on.”

 

Rey’s eyes widen. “Really? And your sister didn’t have any trouble? Being a girl?”

 

Clyde cocks an eyebrow. “Mellie is more likely to give trouble than take it. Besides, girls aren’t as likely to try and sell any parts behind Earl’s back. And they are willing to listen. Most guys act all offended if you try and teach them what they already thought they knew. That’s what Mellie says anyhow.”

 

“I already like your sister.” Rey smiled.

 

They finished off the bacon between them.

 

* * *

 

It’s a long night for Clyde and nearly 1am before he drags himself tiredly to his little house.

 

After the Charlotte Motor Speedway heist, he hasn’t been too extravagant. Jimmy says its not a good idea and would raise questions on just where Clyde had got this money from. So the only things he’d bought since were an old pick-up truck once he’d got his licence back and his new bed. Clyde was a big man and needed a big bed. The new robotic arm was a gift from Jimmy.

 

But now Jimmy had moved out to live a bit closer to Sadie. So Clyde had his little house all to himself. Clyde listened to the hum of the fridge and tick of the kitchen clock. He didn’t like coming home to nothing.

 

He didn’t blame his brother of course. Sadie was his daughter and Clyde would probably have done the same if that were his little girl. In fact, Clyde probably would have camped out on the lawn of his ex’s house.

 

No kids of his would ever be without their Daddy. If he were going to settle down, it would be for life.

 

Then again, Jimmy and Bobbie Jo were never going to last for life. Mellie had tried to bet him five dollars at the wedding that it wouldn’t last. Clyde wasn’t stupid enough to take the bet.

 

Sitting on his couch, Clyde mused that he would love to sit next to someone. Someone who didn’t mind that he didn’t say much and needed robotics to make up for his missing hand.

 

His mind immediately flipped to the girl who liked bacon like he did and deeply hoped that Earl needed a hand with his cars.

 

* * *

 

Clyde was about to go into the greasy spoon for his morning cup of Joe when someone came bounding out and barrelled into him. He nearly dropped his book when he realised the person was hugging him and smelt vaguely of peaches. It took him a few moments to register that it was a woman about five foot seven with three buns.

 

“Earl has given me a job!” Rey squealed. “I start Monday. Thank you so much!”

 

“Oh! Well, that’s good.” Clyde said rather stupidly. He was trying to come to terms with the fact this beautiful girl was hugging him. Actually had her arms wrapped around his body and with her hair smelling all nice. Clyde suddenly wanted to shift his hips as far away from her as possible.

 

“It can help me pay my rent and maybe I can stay here a little bit longer.” She let go and smiled up at him.

 

Stay longer? Oh, that was good. Very very good.

 

“Well, Earl clearly has eyes. Can I buy you some bacon?”

 

It wasn’t a smooth line or even a particularly good one. But Rey beamed up at him and took his elbow. The one just above his robotic arm.

 

Clyde wasn’t used to this; most people averted their eyes from his arm. Even if they wanted to see how this new fancy robot arm worked.

 

They were seated and had given their order to Maz (who looked defeated at the news she had to burn more bacon) before Rey spoke rather blithely.

 

“So what happened to you? Accident or born with it?”

 

There was no pity in her tone – merely curiosity. Clyde also knew that if he refused to talk about it, she’d let it drop. Maybe not forever but she’d at least let him finish his breakfast first.

 

“Tour of duty in Iraq. Road mine.”

 

“Does it hurt?” Rey asked.

 

“Oh, no. The skin has to be looked after so it doesn’t get raw or irritated but that’s all.”

 

“I bet that new robot arm cost a pretty penny.” Rey said with a laugh.

 

Clyde flushed and tried not to look too guilty. “T’was a gift off my brother.”

 

“That was kind of him.”

 

“Jimmy’s a good brother.” Oddly Clyde didn’t want to talk about Jimmy. This pretty lady was talking to him and having a conversation with him; his brother wasn’t a factor. And for once Clyde wanted to keep the spotlight on him. Even if he had a too big nose and ears that stuck out and one good hand left.

 

“I need to see this bar of yours.” Rey mused. “Sounds brilliant.”

 

“Oh no, you don’t. You ain’t 21 yet. And I had to pay the sheriff a bundle to bribe him for that license.”

 

Rey laughs out loud. Its a musical sound and makes Clyde smile against his will.

 

Okay, maybe he can sneak her out a beer. As long as she drinks it round the back.


	2. 2

It became almost a routine; Clyde and Rey would meet for breakfast every day at Maz’s Cafe and discuss their daily plans. Rey often came in wearing her new overalls that were clean but practically asking for engine oil to stain them. Clyde wondered absently if she would look quite so cute wearing the onesie that the penitentiary supplied (black and white stripes that rarely looked good on anyone) but then mused how that would mean she would be incarcerated and he didn’t like that thought at all. They didn’t serve burnt bacon in prison.

 

Rey always seemed so happy to start her day with him. Always so happy to be going to a job she was good at and drink hot coffee. Even when Clyde had a terrible day ahead of him (such as cleaning his cellar or having to attend one of Sadie’s damn pageants) Rey fortified him.

 

He hoped that he did the same for her. If only a little.

 

They spoke of everything under the sun; about the comings and goings of Duck Tape, about the various trucks Rey had to fix at Earl’s yard, about Clyde’s family and the infamous Logan Curse (which she didn’t laugh about which was a real nice change) and about Rey’s life back in England.

 

It wasn’t a happy tale as Rey relived her traitorous childhood. Clyde had dropped his fork when Rey admitted her parents’ abandoned her in a local supermarket after apparently deciding their toddler daughter was a good exchange for two bottles of vodka.

 

“Your parents… just left you?”

 

“Yeah.” Rey’s eyes were stubbornly on the plate and playing with her eggs rather listlessly. She seemed dejected; embarrassed even. “I tried to wait for them and then to find them. Eventually… I realised I needed to stop waiting.”

 

Clyde was quiet but he had a temper. A bad temper; he could petrol bomb the car of the men who attacked his brother with impunity. Some mistook his quietness for stupidity – that wasn’t fair. He just kept his mouth shut to tamp down his rage.

 

So he managed to not scream out his indignation that someone, _anyone_ , could abandon her. Especially when she was their own child. Who _does_ that?!

 

Instead he took a long drink of coffee and then said lowly: “They don’t deserve to be found.”

 

Rey looked at him for a long moment and then went back to her food.

 

It wasn’t all bad though. She was excited about turning twenty-one and being able to legally drink. In the U.K, the legal age was eighteen so she’d been drinking for years but… well, Boone County weren’t the U.K. No use crying about it.

 

“I’ve wasted too much time wasting my youth. Now I need to start enjoying myself. And I love a draft beer.”

 

“Well, your first one is on the house. Birthday present and all that.”

 

Clyde hadn’t meant that to be a freaking come-on and his cheeks were burning but Rey seemed delighted.

 

“Excellent. Well, only two weeks to go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jimmy came around on his day off to collect the last of his stuff. It was mainly old t-shirts and DVDs and things he didn’t miss too much to take first to his new condo. Once his brother’s car was full, Clyde put his head around the door. The spare room looked bigger than the living room and his voice echoed a bit when he spoke. Clyde didn’t like it and closed the door.

 

“So, hows things, my little bro.” Jimmy asked whilst hobbling slightly on his bad leg. He was due for surgery soon – thank you, Charlotte Motor Speedway.

 

“Nothin’ much.” Clyde said while his voice seemed to give away a totally different story – he sounded chirpy even to his own oversized ears.

 

“Oh yeah?” Jimmy had a sly look in his eye. “Mellie says you got a new lady friend.”

 

“She’s not my lady friend. I mean,” Clyde felt his tongue tie in knots, “she’s definitely a lady, a proper lady, and she’s my friend but she’s… not my lady friend.” He said the last bit quietly, feeling both stupid and a bit depressed.

 

“Mellie says she’s seen her at Earl’s. Says she’s real pretty.”

 

“She is.” Clyde remembers the little freckles on her nose. “Real pretty...”

 

“So, how long it gonna take for you to admit you wanna marry her and have at least twelve babies?” Jimmy asked blithely.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Oh come on Clyde. I know that look – granted I ain’t seen it since Iraq but I know it. You’ve fallen hard.”

 

Clyde wanted to furiously deny it; to proclaim he was a gentleman like their Mommy had raised and didn’t have designs. But it would be an utter lie. And Mommy had told him not to lie. Unless it was to his parole officer.

 

“Never.” Clyde responded by shutting the door of Jimmy’s truck a little harder than necessary. “She just sees me as a friend who likes bacon real well done.”

 

“Soot can’t be good for you, you know.”

 

“Don’t care. It tastes nice.”

 

“Just ask her out. What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

“She could say no. And I’d have to taken them holy vows. And you know I don’t like church.”

 

“Well, next time the vicar offers you communion wine, take a sip and not a swig.”

 

“I was thirsty.”

 

Jimmy rolled his eyes and Clyde knew he was being an irritating little brother. Oh well.

 

“Look it’s not like you and Sylvia! You two… work. Rey deserves...” _Someone better. Someone without a record. Someone with both hands._

 

“I think what we deserve is overrated.” Jimmy proclaimed and started his truck before Clyde could protest further.

 

* * *

 

On her birthday, Rey bounced into the bar and sat herself down on a bar stool.

 

“Pint of beer, please Landlord.”

 

Clyde didn’t try and suppress a smile. _Landlord_ – that was a new one.

 

“Happy Birthday. Nice to know I can serve this without an impending arrest.” He placed a beer that was on tap in front of her. She smiled her toothy grin.

 

“Thanks. Feels weird turning twenty-one. It’s not a big deal in Britain – I mean its a good birthday but you are able to do all the stuff you wanted to much younger.”

 

Clyde didn’t like the idea of Rey getting up to all sorts in the U.K. Apparently, the age of consent was sixteen. That made him squirm on so many different levels.

 

They were indulging in light conversation when Mellie came striding in with Joe Bang at her heels. Clyde didn’t know what was going on with the master criminal and his little sister and, quite frankly, he didn’t wanna know. Mellie was an adult – as Jimmy kept reminding him. Behind them was Jimmy himself and his new girl Sylvia. Clyde liked this new girl – she smiled in a genuine way and had nails that didn’t look like they could rip out his vocal cords.

 

“Little bro.” Jimmy greeted and then settled his eyes of Rey. “Oh! So you’re the bacon girl.”

 

“Yep.” Rey smiled, a bit too widely for Clyde’s liking, “I’m Rey.”

 

“Jimmy Logan.” They choke hands and Clyde had to concentrate hard on not crushing the pint glass in his robottic hand.

 

_Not this one. Please just let me keep this one Jimmy._

 

He relaxed a little when Jimmy introduced ‘my girl Sylvia’ and then went back to vein popping rage when Joe Bang made his hello sound as lecherous as possible. Mellie’s glare made it quite clear that if he said much more than that, it would be her burying something under his red swing in the backyard. And Joe Bang wouldn’t be heard from again.

 

Clyde let the chatter wash over him but remained close to Rey all night.

 

And then his sister made it all go to hell in a hand-basket.

 

“So Rey, how you liking Boone County?”

 

“Oh it’s beautiful. Pity the rent on my flat is due to go up.”

 

“Go up? How come?” Clyde couldn’t help but ask.

 

“They are making sure the water doesn’t turn freezing cold right in the middle of my shower. Apparently, that’s reason enough to ask for another $100 a month.” She looked somewhat dejected. “I may have to get another job to cover expenses.”

 

Clyde was trying to think of something comforting to say when Mellie piped up.

 

“Hey Clyde, haven’t you got a spare room going free now?”

 

Clyde looked up in alarm. Mellie looked unscrupulous but he knew that arched eyebrow anywhere. She knew what she was doing!

 

“Umm… well, my house is in the middle of nowhere. And it smells like boys. And it’s not that big. You wouldn’t like it.” He was babbling but somehow Rey’s eyes looked interested.

 

“Really? And the water stays warm?”

 

“Um, well, yeah, but-”

 

“Oh please Clyde! Please. I will pay you rent and I will be extra clean and make you dinner when you work late and think how much bacon we can burn in your place!”

 

She looked so pleading, so desperate, that his mouth seemed to not be listening to his brain.

 

“Well, okay then. If you really want to...”

 

Rey was grinning. Mellie and Jimmy was smirking behind their glasses. And Clyde somehow knew that bacon would be the last thing he would want for breakfast.


	3. 3

Clyde had spent the whole of the day before with scrubbing out his condo of any and all rubbish. Suddenly the dishes left in the sink and the towels on the bathroom floor had an accusatory air to them. And he opened the windows to let out the smell of ‘boy’.

 

Now as Rey was driven to Clyde’s condo by Mellie, he wondered if even a week of scrubbing would have been sufficient.

 

Clyde hadn’t lived with a girl since Mellie and he had absolutely no idea what to expect. He would have asked Jimmy or Mellie but he couldn’t trust himself to speak without shouting at them at the moment. What were they thinking?!

 

Rey came bouncing out the car with a big smile, one little suitcase and two cardboard boxes of possessions – that was it? Clyde was sure women were meant to pack a lot more than that – but from what he’d learnt, Rey had been living on the bare minimum for as long as she could remember.

 

“Hey Roomie!” She called in clear excitement. The meagre half-smile Clyde offered in return seemed paltry in comparison.

 

“Everything sorted?” He asked, looking at her suitcase.

 

“Yep. Think the rental company were in shock that I wasn’t prepared to pay out the arse for hot water. But they couldn’t stop me leaving. Lucky I didn’t sign a binding lease.”

 

“That’s good.” Clyde nodded. He was keen to avoid the sight of Mellie leaning against her car and looking far too pleased with herself. But sadly Rey didn’t seem ready to banish her from the property. Instead she turned from Clyde to smile over at Mellie.

 

“You sure you don’t want to stay for a minute Mel?”

 

Mellie looked at her brother and clearly something in Clyde’s face warned her not to push her luck any further. “Nah, I’m good. You get settled in, Girl. See ya later Clyde.” The last part was said almost in sing-song and Clyde knew he was pouting. Damn meddlesome woman! There were far too many in the Logan family. Must be the Logan curse.

 

Still, he tried to suck it up as Rey turned back to him. It weren’t her fault that he had a harridan for a sister.

 

It takes a grand total of four minutes to put all her belongings in her new room. Rey didn’t seem to notice that it was one measly room with a depressing green paint on the walls. Nor does she notice the window needs replacing and squeaks a bit too loud when opened. She just sees the big wardrobe and the large bed and _potential_.

 

Women always see things that men don’t. That’s what his Papa said anyway.

 

Clyde explains how the shower works and then leaves her to get settled. He grabs a carton of OJ and drinks right from the carton.

 

_Okay, she’s here. How bad can it be?_

 

* * *

 

In short: very very bad.

 

It was no slight on Rey though – in many ways she was the perfect room-mate. The towels were always folded after she used them, Clyde woke up to coffee, eggs and bacon every morning and the kitchen looking spotless as never before. She stayed up waiting for him to drag himself home after a late night at the bar and always produced a hot meal for him. Clyde, who was used to gas-station sandwiches and stale bags of potato chips, found this a surprise and a change to say the least. A part of the unspoken tenancy agreement wasn’t that she would cook him any food but Rey claimed she had a habit of making more than she needed for just her. So Clyde was faced with the delicious helpings of Rey’s creation.

 

Not only that – she wanted to hear about his day.

 

Actually hear about Pete getting in another fist fight with some cocky college kid that couldn’t handle his ale. Or about when Clyde had to keep an eye on some pretty girl’s drink because she seemed too occupied with her phone. She found it all interesting.

 

She was the perfect house-guest. And Clyde was in hell.

 

The bathroom smelt like that peach shampoo that she used all the time. It made him both dizzy and hard all at once. So most of the showers he took now we freezing cold.

 

She liked to read on the sofa. And wore little shorts on her days off. Her legs were so golden and long that Clyde normally sat at the kitchen table now. As though he only trusted himself if there were a physical barrier between them.

 

Rey liked to make the breakfast and she sang as she burnt the bacon on the cooker. She sang nonsense but had a sweet little voice that carried and woke him up better than any alarm clock could.

 

In short, he couldn’t disguise what he felt as a crush that would wilt and wither. He was pathetically in love with her.

 

So what was he going to do? He lived with the woman!

 

Yet when he confronted Mellie and Jimmy at the bar when they came striding in and ordered a beer on tap, they seemed as unperturbed as though they had just descended from a higher place!

 

“What exactly were you plannin’ on doin’, Little Bro?” Jimmy demanded in the face of Clyde’s ire. “Buy her bacon, gaze at her across that linoleum table and then give her away at her wedding when she finally got tired of waitin’? We did you a favour! Now don’t blow it!”

 

“You have trapped me with… with-”

 

“The woman of your dreams?” Mellie quipped. “I think she’s sweet on you anyway. She wouldn’t have been so keen to move in otherwise.”

 

“She’s not sweet on me!” Clyde scoffed as though it was stupid even thinking like that. “I’m just her friend.”

 

“Yeah… and I’m gonna get signed by the NFL(!)” Jimmy said drily.

 

“And you shouldn’t be drinking.” Clyde pointed out though took no action against the alcohol his brother was cradling. “You’ve got surgery tomorrow.”

 

“Yes and this is my anaesthetic.”

 

Clyde went back to cleaning his glasses and wondered if having two siblings so sneaky yet so dense was part of the Logan curse.

 

* * *

 

Jimmy’s operation was apparently a success and Clyde went to visit his brother with some grapes from the local grocer. (Because that’s what you took people when they were sick.)

 

Rey also had to pick up some mail from her old apartment so was dropped off in Clyde’s truck on his way to the hospital. She sent him instructions for Clyde to give Jimmy her love which he had absolutely no intention of doing – his brother didn’t need more material to beat Clyde around the head with.

 

Jimmy seemed to be okay though in a bit of pain. Sylvia was at his side and Sadie was visiting to tell him about some football team she wanted to join in school. Clyde’s relationship with his niece was affectionate yet a little distant. He didn’t trust Bobbie Jo and therefore didn’t want to get too attached to his niece if she was then taken away. Not that Jimmy would take that lying down. But Clyde couldn’t deny he was happy that Sadie was starting to want to rough house with other kids and not wear all that make up. He loved Mellie but wished she didn’t wear so much stuff on her face. His sister was naturally pretty and didn’t need all that stuff.

 

But Clyde knew enough to never tell a lady how to look. Some ex boyfriend of Mellie’s had been stupid enough to tell her off about it and… well, the fact that he could still have children was nothing short of a miracle.

 

If he preferred freckles and someone who dressed for comfort… well, that was his business.

 

Clyde drove back through the town but didn’t see Rey anywhere. She must have got home without him, he reasoned.

 

Yet when Clyde let himself in the house, it was to a sight that was familiar yet felt weirdly wrong.

 

Rey was sat on the sofa and engrossed in a letter. Yet she jumped at the sound of him coming in. Clyde felt stricken – she _never_ jumped at him coming in.

 

“You okay?” He asked in concern.

 

“Yeah, I’m…” She was clearly trying to say ‘fine’ but her mouth seemed unable to move.

 

“What’s up?”

 

She looked down at her letter again. “My… my friend Finn… he’s written to me. To warn me.”

 

“Warn you? What about?”

 

Rey swallowed. “I’m such an idiot. How did I think I’d get away with this?”

 

“Rey, what’s wrong?” Clyde sat down beside her and the circumstances were enough for him to take her hand. It was tiny in his own. He tried not to think of that too much.

 

“If I tell you… you’ll never look at me the same.”

 

Clyde didn’t know a single circumstance that would make him not look at her like she was the moon of his world.

 

“Okay… I… you know I realised that I wasn’t ever going to be able to afford college?” Clyde nodded. “And how I wanted to travel before I did anything else? Well, that money wasn’t… strictly speaking… mine.”

 

Clyde blinked in evident confusion.

 

“I mean,” Rey protested a little too loudly, “it was mine by right. I’d been working for this bloke called Plutt for years. He owned a junk-yard where I worked and he’d been underpaying me for years. I knew it, he knew it, but the authorities always treated me as a nuisance. Then I found out he was ripping off everyone. Customers, workers, and something inside me snapped. He couldn’t work computers and kept his cash in his office. The safe was one that I worked the combination out with years ago. And so, I broke into his office, opened the safe, took the money he truly owed me … and ran.”

 

Clyde found himself nodding. “You ran… to Boone County.”

 

“He would never think to find me here. I couldn’t stay in the U.K. while I was on the run. I thought if I kept my head down…” She put her head in her hands. “Oh I don’t know what I thought. It’s not like he’d ever let me get away with it. Finn was the only one who knows where I am. He was writing to warn me that Plutt isn’t going to give up. He may be too cheap to fly all over America… but I can’t go back now. I’ve burnt my bridge. If I go to the opposite end of the U.K. I will be looking over my shoulder forever.”

 

Clyde waited to see if there was more but Rey seemed done with her story. She seemed shaken and almost sick of guilt and despair. It was cute in some ways but heartbreaking all the same.

 

“It’s okay. You were only taking what was rightly yours.”

 

“It was still stealing.” Rey wailed.

 

“Not in my eyes.” Clyde said firmly. “As long as you never go back to the U.K., you will be fine.”

 

“But how?” Rey demanded. “I only have a Visa for six weeks tops and then that’s it.”

 

“Then we will get you one for longer. Forever. There’s always a way.”

 

“Clyde, why are you taking this so calmly?” Rey demanded. “I’m a thief. A criminal! A fugitive!”

 

“Rey, do you honestly think you are the only one that’s broken the law?”

 

“I know you did time but-”

 

“How do you think Jimmy afford his operation? And how I afforded to buy the bar? Do you honestly have no idea?”

 

Rey was silenced. Her eyes widened and then narrowed as though in disbelief.

 

“We did a job.” Clyde explained. “A big job. Bigger than if you had taken the entire contents of your boss’ safe. And we got away with it.”

 

“What do you mean?” Rey whispered.

 

And so Clyde told her the story. Told her Jimmy’s plan, how Clyde had to go to prison on a misdemeanour for it to work, how him and Joe Bang broke out and so on. He told everything – even Mellie’s involvement. And it felt good to tell her.

 

It was growing dark before Clyde was done and Rey seemed almost entranced.

 

“And it worked? It actually worked?”

 

“Yep. FBI was sniffing around for a bit but couldn’t prove it. As long as we don’t buy anything too fancy, we are good.”

 

Clyde looked at Rey and waited. He wasn’t ashamed of his past and of the job. It was probably the most clever plot that anyone in Boone County had ever thought up. But he didn’t want her to think less of him.

 

He had some gaping faults – a criminal record, one lower forearm missing, ears that stuck out. But he’s no monster. He could be a really good man if he’s given the chance.

 

“Wow… I mean, it was dangerous. But yeah, genius too.”

 

Rey looked conflicted. Like she knew she should disapprove. But couldn’t. Because it was good.

 

“I guess we’re both as bad as each other.” Rey sighed. There was a resignation; an acceptance.

 

“We will do what we have to so you are safe.” Clyde promised, taking her hand in his once again. Again, he was shaken by how big his hand was around hers. “I won’t let Plutt get you. I won’t let the police come close enough to bother you. You’re safe – I promise.”

 

It was a promise he intended to keep.

 

* * *

 

Clyde collapsed into bed that night feeling drained and exulted. If anything he was in a worse position that he was this morning yet he felt somehow lighter. It somehow felt nice to know that Rey knew everything and he knew her past too. The good and the bad.

 

Clyde wasn’t sure whether he had managed to drift off when he felt his mattress dip. He opened his eyes and found himself jumping a bit at the sight of Rey perched on his bed.

 

She looked small. Her hair was down in a way she rarely wore it with her pyjamas peaking out from under her dressing gown. Yet she looked different. Bolder.

 

“Rey?”

 

She said nothing. Instead she leaned over him. Closer… closer… when did she get so close? Then suddenly she was close enough to touch her lips to his. So she did.

 

It was a gentle, innocent kiss. Uncertain. Trembling.

 

Clyde wondered distantly if he had maybe died in a sleep. Yes, that was it. He’d died, been allowed into heaven and an angel was giving him mouth-to-mouth.

 

Except he could smell her peach shampoo. And could taste toothpaste, late night hot chocolate and Rey.

 

Rey slowly took her lips away and Clyde almost whined.

 

“Thank you.” Rey whispered.

 

“For what?” Clyde said in a total daze. She was thanking him? When he should be getting down on his knees and giving thanks?

 

“For not judging. For pulling off a heist. For giving me a place to live. For liking your bacon burnt.” She looked down at him, her hair fanning around her face and dropping down to tickle his face. “Have I got it right? Or should I go back to my room and we just pretend this didn’t happen?”

 

“No. God, no. Don’t go. Never go. Please.” Clyde was suddenly desperate to hold her, cradle her, love her. Mellie was right – no one wanted a shy man if he spent his life doing nothing!

 

“I won’t.” Rey promised and kissed him again. This one was less shy. Less scared of rejection. This one included her tongue touching the seam of his lips.

 

Clyde let his hand slip around Rey and into her hair. His other arm didn’t have his robotic arm but he could still wrap it around Rey’s back.

 

Kissing Rey was amazing. Clyde had kissed girls before but it had never left him feeling like this. Like every nerve ending was on fire.

 

Feeling weirdly confident, he caught hold of Rey and then flipped her over so she was beneath him and he was on top.

 

She looked flushed and almost drunk. He’d done that – and she’d caused a hard-on that was practically pulsing in his shorts.

 

He thought maybe he should back up a bit. Maybe roll off and breathe. Until he felt her hand snake down and rub him through his shorts.

 

In normal circumstances, Clyde would have been mortified by the sound he made. But in normal circumstances, he didn’t have a beautiful woman who was touching him like that.

 

“Rey… we… oh fuck! Rey, we should-”

 

“What should we do?” She asked in a soft, teasing voice. Her hand was still rubbing him.

 

“I… I don’t want to take adv-”

 

“I want this. If you don’t, that’s fine. We can stop. But I know what I want. The question is: do you want me?”

 

Fuck it. Fuck it all. Clyde kissed her without restraint and slid his hand into her pyjamas. Rey whined against his lips which he swallowed as he touched her. She was wet. Soaking. When he rang his fingers through her lips, he could actually hear it!

 

When Rey start to pull at his t-shirt, Clyde practically tore it in his need for it to come off.

 

T-shirt off. Shorts off. Boxers off. Clyde tried not to preen under Rey’s ministrations.

 

“ _Built, aren’t you? Knew you would be.”_

 

“ _Beautiful. You’re beautiful.”_

_  
“Fuck, it’s big.”_

 

Yet Rey was shy as her own clothes came off. When her pyjama top came off, her breasts were exposed. And they were perfect. Round, soft with delectable raspberry nipples. Clyde almost wept with joy. Yet Rey almost apologised.

 

“I know they’re not very bi-”

 

“I’m gonna kiss and worship your tits until you never wanna wear a bra.”

 

That shut her up!

 

Then her pyjama bottoms were off and soon her panties were on his bedroom floor. Her pussy was perfect. Beautiful, pink and wanting. And he was starving for it.

 

When he kissed her hipbone, she was gasping.

 

“You… you don’t have to!”

 

“Oh god, please. Please let me.” He hadn’t in a long time but he knew he missed this. He didn’t even know if he was any good at it. Who cares!? He’d learn. He’d try again and again until he was a dab hand at it.

 

“O-Okay.”

 

He kissed her lower lips and got to work. And soon he couldn’t understand a single word she said. He doubted she could either.

 

He hadn’t been a long enough at it when she started whimpering.

 

“Clyde! Please just fuck me! Stop and put it in me.”

 

If Clyde had a problem it was inability to say no to her.

 

He wondered if she could taste herself on his lips.

 

“I’m… I’m clean. But I got some condoms if you want?” He managed.

 

“I’m clean too. I’m clean.” Rey’s eyes were glazed. Hungry. She opened her legs to cradle his hips.

 

He would have to go slow to give her time to adjust. But he was terrified. If he went too slow, he might cum too soon. And he didn’t think he would get over the disappointment or the mortification if this didn’t last at least five minutes.

 

_Just five minutes, Lord. Five minutes and I will be in that church this Sunday, I swear!_

 

Okay, okay, in we go.

 

He’d only got the head in when he had to breathe very slowly. For one thing, he didn’t want to hurt her. For another, _holy shitting fuckballs, this was amazing._

 

So tight, and wet, and how he lived celibate since Iraq?

 

It felt like a week passed before his balls touched her bum but what a week. And now he was fully inside her and she was looking up at him like she couldn’t explain how it felt. Not without writing it down.

 

“You OK?” He managed.

 

“Yeah.” She breathed. They didn’t need to say anything else. They just kissed and let it all happen.

 

All in all, Clyde would have to go to church and make a good donation to the plate. He probably could have done some things better but Rey wasn’t raising complaints and when she shuddered in an utterly graceless way… well, he’d have to get absolution for the words that came out of his mouth at his own release.

 

Yet as she curled next to him and rested her head on his chest, he mused some things were worth going to hell for.

 

* * *

 

Rey’s visa was sorted out with not much issue. Apparently immigration were willing to take bribes. And by the time the money ran out, it would have been harder to deport Rey anyway.

 

It always is when the subject has married an American citizen.

 

They had to put up with visitations of course. Apparently a lot of people got married to avoid deportation. It was normally a hoax.

 

Except Rey had proof she’d been cohabiting with her new husband for at least two months prior to their wedding. She could answer all questions about his habits ( _He doesn’t like to watch much television; prefers spy novels. Yes, he does snore if he sleeps on his back. He likes coffee, eggs and bacon for breakfast. Bacon has to be burnt.)_ And it wasn’t like Rey didn’t have proof that the marriage was consummated.

 

Not with her belly starting to swell under her top.

 

Clyde cut short any questions about why he would marry a woman he’d known half a year with the explanation that ‘ _he took responsibility for his actions_ ’. Jimmy had done with Bobbie Jo for Sadie’s sake after all – and she was a right bitch.

 

In the end the immigration officer left with a promise to check up in a few months. She had no intention to, of course. It was clear that the couple loved one another. And a baby was coming. She’d file the paperwork and leave them alone.

 

Besides that Logan boy had bought her a new kitchen with his bribe money.

 

The couple waved her off without any resentment and went inside. Rey had a hell of craving for some bacon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all I ask. Or beg for. Please don't make me beg. Pretty please.


End file.
